The Fever
by MajselajseL
Summary: So, Madara is sick and Hashirama tries to take care of him, which is not particularly easy… HASHIMADA Fluff. Oneshot!


**SOUND OF DOOR BEING SMACKED CLOSED**

"Hey…" Madara mumbled, taking of his jacket and throwing it over the back of a chair.

"Hey." Hashirama greeted back from his spot on the couch. He then blinked confused, when realizing what the time was. "You're early… Did something happen?"

Madara let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Apparently, it's _illegal_ to go to school when you're sick." Hashirama raised a worried eyebrow.

"So, you _are_ really sick?"

"Apparently." Madara growled, clutching the back of the couch, which he was currently standing behind. He then made a sound of disgust. "This is ridiculous! I _**never**_ get sick. I haven't been sick in like… like… seven years…!"

"… Well, it had to happen some time. I mean, you can't go through life without getting sick just once in awhile."

"No. No! Not me, no! No!" Hashirama couldn't help smiling slightly at the Uchiha's cuteness.

"Mmm… You better take you non-existing-illness seriously though." Madara snorted, and crossed his arms over the chest.

"Why?"

"Because a cold is not something to take lightly, you know. Especially if it's bad enough to bring _you _down…"

"I'm not sick!" Madara protested loudly, before pouting slightly at the Senju's I-understand-smile. "I'm really not…"

Hashirama raised a critical eyebrow, before approaching the Uchiha and placing a hand on his forehead, searching for any kind of fever. His eyes widened at the result.

"'Dara… You have a fever…!" Madara frowned.

"_And_?" Hashirama frowned too, shaking his head at the Uchiha's stubbornness.

"A fever is a serious thing, you know… You need to get some rest. You can go sleep/rest in my bed, if you like."

"Yeah, _no_." Hashirama looked rather bewildered at his boyfriend.

"No? What do you mean _no_?"

"I don't need to rest. I'm all okay." Madara claimed yet again, being stubborn as always. Hashirama gave him a pointed look. "What?"

"You can deny as much as you want, but will not let it go. You're going to bed and that's final!"

"…"

-Thirty minutes later-

"Hashi…" Madara called, stepping into the living room. Said Senju snapped wide awake at his boyfriend's voice. He had fallen asleep on the couch the moment he believed the Uchiha was asleep.

"What? Why are you up? Did something happen?" The Uchiha shook his head dismissively.

"No…"

"Oh? Then why are you up?"

"… I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, I see…" Hashirama smiled softly, before opening his arms in an inviting hug. Madara didn't hesitate one second; he climbed straight into the welcoming arms, sighing softly. The Senju had to smile at his cuteness. He then began running a hand through the raven's thick hair. "Any reason?"

Madara didn't answer at first, but he then looked up at the Senju with big, soft onyx eyes, plead and expectation shining in the back of them.

"I'm horny…" Hashirama looked surprised at him at first, but then shook his head disapprovingly.

"… I can't help you." Madara frowned, but then turned on the pouty face.

"Hashi…"

"… No."

"Hashi…!"

"… No. It's not going to happen! You're sick for crying out loud! All you need is some sleep/rest, and nothing else…!" Hashirama (actually) growled, hating himself for resisting the opportunity for taking the beautiful creature.

Madara too didn't believe it. He just stared. Never before had the Senju… Why, just why did he have to care so damn much about others health? _Damn him_…!

Growling deep in his throat, he threw himself at the older male. Hashirama looked surprised up at him. Where did the sudden strength come from? (He was sick at the moment after all) Not to mention the sudden determination…

He was about to open his mouth to protest, but he didn't get the chance; Madara litterally showed him backwards down on the couch, before climbing on top of him and catching his lips in a demanding way. Seemed like he didn't take no for an answer.

Hashirama sighed yet again. The Uchiha was just so damn stubborn…

"Madara…" he tried.

"No."

"Madara, get off."

"No!"

"Madara, you're _sick_…!"

"_So_?"

Hashirama sighed yet again and grabbed some of the Uchiha's black locks, making half-heartily attempts at forcing him off. When Madara desperately tried to force his mouth open and slip in his tongue, he accidently pulled a big chunk of the hair out.

Madara immediately sat back up, and gritted his teeth in attempt to hold back the whine of pain that threatened to escape. The second he was slightly calmer, he shot the Senju a deep glare and then yelled;

"You're my seme! You're supposed to satisfy me not hurt me! Satisfy! _Satisfy, dammit_!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, 'Dara!" Hashirama "yelled" back, which only made his boyfriend's fit worse. Not only did he continue on yelling, but he also began hitting his boyfriend on the chest with his fists over and over again.

"_You_...! I swear, _I'll_ -!"

"… 'Dara…"

"You promised me you would please me! You promised you would please me no matter what, if I gave in! You _promised_ me!"

"… I know, but –"

"_Satisfy me, dammit_!"

Hashirama was about to sigh yet again at the Uchiha's attitude, but decided otherwise. Instead, he placed his hands on both sides of Madara's face, rubbing his left chin with his thumb in attempt to soothe him.

"Shh, 'Dara… Shhh…" he cooed. Madara, however, didn't appreciate the affection; he just glared.

"No. No! Why should I calm down? Give me one good reason! Just _one_!"

"_Because you're sick_!" Hashirama finally snapped. Madara's glare stayed in place.

"I told you; I am not fucking sick! And I'll prove it to you! Here and _now_!"

With that yelled; Madara jumped the Senju and forced him back down onto the couch, again. Just as he about to open Hashirama's mouth, he felt an unwanted provocation in his nose.

It tickled but he was determined at not letting it disturb his plans, which he managed to do, until…

"Ahh… Ahh… _ahhtjuuu_!"

He sneezed…

Hashirama pulled back immediately, taken back at the sudden… unwanted wetness. He then looked at the Uchiha who too had pulled back instantly and had retreated to the complete opposite of the couch, making self-disgusted faces (not only at the sneeze!).

Madara then grabbed some random paper from the table in front of them, and blew his nose, trying to get his dignity back. He then slowly looked up at Hashirama with big, black, insecure and apologizing eyes.

"… I'm sorry… (for that _and_ being childish)." Even though they had been fighting just a second ago, Hashirama couldn't resist smiling at boyfriend's cuteness yet _again_.

"It's okay. People do weird stuff when being sick. They just can't help it…"

"…" Madara didn't answer. Hashirama smiled at his shyness, and then waved an inviting hand.

"Come here you…" he cooed, as he sneaked an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him close. Surprisingly, Madara didn't protest; he just let himself give into the comfortably warmth, resting his head in the crook of the Senju's neck, sighing softly.

"Mmm… That feels good…" Hashirama couldn't help chuckling at the Uchiha's ecstatic smile.

"Still believe you're not sick, 'Dara?" Madara shook his head, groaning weakly out of slight annoyance.

"Nnnnh…"

"… Are you cold?"

"No." Madara lied, protecting his pride _yet again_, before sneezing again. The Senju gave him a pointed look.

"You are."

"So _what_?" Madara spat.

"… That's not good when being sick. Actually, it's an extremely bad idea."

"_And_?"

"Come on, 'Dara… Don't do this to yourself… You need to stay warm." Madara groaned annoyed, rolling his eyes. He knew what the Senju had in mind.

"… You know I hate sleeping in a yukata and staying in bed all day is a waste of time."

"I know, but you still need to stay warm. Either way you'll end up getting even sicker. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Hashirama asked, while his worried expression turned more and more pointed.

He received no answer.

"Madara…"

"… No."

"What?"

"… No. I don't want that…" the Uchiha finally admitted, grunting.

"Good…" Hashirama smiled, before kissing the raven's forehead and standing up.

"Now; strip. I'll go find a t-shirt you can sleep in." Madara pouted stubbornly at the command at first, but then sighed, knowing he would have to give in some time.

"… Oh, _all right_… But _only _if you join me." The Senju couldn't resist the urge to smile. Madara was just way too cute sometimes…

"Sure, Darling."


End file.
